


Day 5: Kissing

by stardustruby



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 in the 30 OTP Challenge: Dean and Castiel's first kiss and Sammy acting like a true little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry this is a day late, but day 6 (todays) will be up in a few minutes. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing & and liking these, you are all sweethearts!

It was a quiet night for the boys at the bunker, and Dean and Sam were in the kitchen trying to figure out what to eat. They didn’t want take out, even Cas had gotten annoyed with it. Dean was opening cabinet after cabinet trying to find something.

“Well, I guess it’s going to have to be take out again,” Dean said, grabbing his beer off the counter and turning towards Sam.

Sam was sitting at the table, and looking through some papers. He sighed.

“I guess so,” He said, moving some papers, then finding and throwing Dean the Impala keys.

Dean caught the keys and took another drink of his beer, when Cas walked in. 

He stood kinda off to the side, not near Dean but not near Sam. 

“Hey, Cas, I guess we’re going to have to hav-”

Dean didn’t even a chance to finish his sentence.

Cas, in one quick motion, was next to Dean and, to everyone’s surprise, kissed Dean. Just like that.

Sam dropped the paper in his hand, and Dean dropped everything. His beer crashed to the floor and shattered, glass and beer everywhere, the Impala keys landing near Cas’s foot.

A few seconds later, Cas leaned away, and nobody said anything.

Cas stared at Dean, Dean stared at him, and Sam stared at them both.

“I just- I don’t- I-” Cas tried to say something but instead just turned and ran out of the room.

The brothers didn’t say anything.

Dean reached up to his lips, and moved his fingers across them.

Cas had kissed him. And he had kissed Cas back. He actually kissed Cas back. He was surprised at himself but at the same time, wasn't. He knew that when it came to Cas, things were different, things weren't normal. He wanted Cas, always had. Now he could prove it.

At that thought, he stepped over all the glass, and was out the door, leaving Sammy confused and with a huge mess.

Dean found Cas locked sitting in the main bunker room, with his head down on the table. Dean pulled out the chair next to him, and Cas looked up for a second, then put his head back down. Dean put a hand on Cas’s back, and felt Cas flinch at the touch.

_“He thinks I’m mad. Shit.”_

“Cas...”

Cas didn’t move to look at Dean and Dean sighed.

“Cas, I’m not mad.”

That made Cas look up. Made his stare into Dean’s eyes the way he always did that made Dean unable to speak, think, do anything. For years it had been like that. Those blue eyes, stopping Dean from whatever he was doing, stopping him from everything.

“Are you just saying that so I won’t be upset?”

“No, Cas, I’m serious. I’m not upset.”

The two men sat there together, staring at each other like they used to so many times before.

And Dean figured why not.

This time it was him who leaned forward and put his lips on Cas’s, surprising him as much as he did himself. It was a simple kiss, nothing heavy, and didn’t last long but perfect to both of them anyways. Whether they admitted it or not, they had been wanting to do this for years, something that they both usually tried to ignore. After everything, all the shit that the two of them had been through together.

When Dean finally pulled away, Cas opened his eyes to see Dean staring at him. They sat like that, so close to each other, until they heard something from the hallway. They both looked over to see Sam leaning against the wall.

“Awww, so cute,” Sam said to them, sounding like a little kid and grinning.

Cas smiled a little smile and looked down at the floor, and Dean ignored Sam, going back to looking at Cas.

Dean moved his chair and Cas’s so they were side by side, and put his arm around him, his feet up on the table, and leaned his head on Cas's shoulder. Cas didn’t say a word the whole time, just put his own head on Dean's shoulder, putting his legs up in the chair to sit like a little kid, and Sam sat across from them, having carried the papers from the kitchen and a beer that he opened and gave to Dean, grinning at the two men finally happy together. 

When Cas looked at Dean, he was smiling, and Cas couldn't help but wonder why it had taken them this long. This long to finally open up to each other, and know that the other one wanted the other, to know for certain that this is what they wanted. That's why Cas kissed Dean in the first place. Because he knew what he wanted and he knew Dean refused to admit it. Because after spending years and years with Dean, and all the hints and all those times of staring into each other and all the time spent together, Cas knew that this is what he wanted. Dean Winchester was what he wanted. 

“I think,” Cas spoke up, making both brothers look at him. “That I’m actually, finally happy.”

Dean laughed and took a drink of his beer, then setting it on the table, sitting up and looking at Cas.

“I think I am too,” He said before putting his hand on the back of Cas’s head and pulling him forward to kiss him, harder than before, but just as sweet.

"Get a room," Sam muttered from the other side of the table, not looking up from his papers.

Dean leaned away for a second to laugh.

"Well, I mean, we could..."

"Thanks for that mental image, Dean."

Dean just ignored his little brother and kissed Cas once more.


End file.
